marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Heteronormativity
Heteronormativity is a group of ideas related to the central idea that heterosexual romantic relationships, in particular those between a male and a female individual, are the norm, and any other romantic relationships are not acceptable, usually on the grounds that only a male and a female individual can reproduce. These ideas were generally accepted by the society of the time when MarissaTheWriter stories were written, and therefore are very prominent in those stories; this is despite both MarissaTheWriter authors generally being progressive when it comes to LGBT-related issues. Male/female couples Virtually every couple in MarissaTheWriter stories is male/female heterosexual, and characters who are not in a couple will express heterosexual fantasies. This, coupled with the idea of coming out as transgender, serves to be problematic; one must consider whether a couple has to necessarily break up after it becomes anything but male/female heterosexual once one of the partners changes their gender. Notably, members of couples can also be non-human, such as animals or robots. In that case, the gender of the non-human participant(s) will always be established, even in contexts where assigning a gender wouldn't make sense ordinarily; this is a concept related to heteronormativity, known as gender binary, which also sees some enforcement in MarissaTheWriter stories with a noticeable lack of non-binary characters, but not as much as heteronormativity. List The following list is intended to be exhaustive, but may not actually be so. *Doombly stories **''ITS MY LIFE!'' ***Marrissa Roberts and "a guy I missed a bunch" ***Marrissa Roberts and her Companon Coob ***Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly ***Wheatly and Chell ***Gabe Jonson and Caroline ***Atlas and P-BodyThis character came out as transgender before the establishment of a couple. **''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' ***Unnamed parents of Scot, Wulf and 7 more children ***Scot and Katty Smithereens ***Football dudes and naked gurls (rape) ***Football dude and Heevy's gun "Sasa" (rape) ***Spy and Caroline (unrequited) ***The senior graduation party: ****Scot and Pyro ****Heevy and Sasa ****Solder and Jenny Weasley ****Ingineer and "his robot girl" ****Demonman and Gaz ****Medik and his mother (adoptive, as Medik has been revealed to be the son of Solder and Jenny Weasley biologically) ****Snipper and Loise Boombooms ****Katty the Koala and a male koala "Bund" **''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' ***Gloria Deschanel and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac ***Zooey Deschanel and Stephen Merchant ***Business Man and Skepkitty **''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' ***Pimprose Evergreen and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater ***Gale Thunderpants and Hermoany Stranger ***Business ManThis character came out as transgender after the establishment of a couple. and Skepkitty ***Unnamed parents of Roo **''Real Beauty'' ***Kai Lai and Nurse ***Unnamed parents of Jane Burnham ***Jane Burnham and Ricky Fitz ***Jane Burnham and the Once-ler **''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' ***Wheatly and Jenny Weasley ***Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce ***Mr. Sanpe and Bertha Boombooms ***Jenny Weasley and Skepness Man Lettuce ***Skepness Man Lettuce and his "true love" **''ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON'' ***Column and an unnamed mother (Cave Jonson's parents) ***Crowly and Azzerfal (Robot and Roslalonde's parents) *ASBusinessMagnet stories **''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' ***Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS ***Cave Jonson and Gir (converted to human female by Cave) ***Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way **''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' ***Avril Lavigne and Mark Tequila **''Post-SCrash Session'' ***Betty Crocket and Colonel Massacre ***PoopUp Roberts and Grandma London ***Janet Roberts and Jack London ***Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller **''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' ***Aranna Sorket and Cranky Vasquez ***Cranky Vasquez and Parrot Martini (jokingly suggested by Meanie Pixies) **''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' ***Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller ***Roxa Lavigne and Jack London ***Violet Beauregarde and Mr. Sanpe ***Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts ***Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller ***Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl **''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' ***Violet Beauregarde and Biff Tannen ***McJuggerNugget and Juliette Reilly ***Gerard Way and Valentina Tereshkova **''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' ***Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez and Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez **''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' ***Stanley Universe and Phony Indian Name ***Peridot and Ronaldo (in Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez's mind) ***Charlie Roberts and Rose Quartz Vasquez **''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified)'' ***Grandpa George and Grandma Georgia ***Sam Baines and Scarlett Beauregarde ***Skepness Man Lettuce and Tiffany Beauregarde (implied) ***Ronald McDonald and Bethesda Ridgway ***PoopUp Ridgway and Grandma Reilly **''MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree'' ***Anna Halley and Barkeler Halley ***Queen Eggert and Cakeman Vasquez ***Couples where only one member is named, and the other is implied to be of the opposite gender: ****Grandma London and an unnamed male individual (factual error, as Grandma and PoopUp are in a relationship) ****Janet's Robrodad and an unnamed female individual ****Luminescence Pixies and an unnamed male individual ****PoopUp Roberts and an unnamed female individual (factual error, as Grandma and PoopUp are in a relationship) ****Twilite Sparkel and an unnamed male individual ****Wegotist Sorket and an unnamed male individual ***Unnamed parents of following individuals: ****Asspers Lovonde-Culland and Avril Lavigne ****Cave and Gabe Jonson ****Jack London ****Jenny and Ron Weasley (adoptive, as Ron has been revealed to be the son of Jenny and Wheatly biologically) ****Kantiss and Pimprose Evergreen ****Lately and Trapezi Pirate (later, Spectatress Pirate would be revealed as their mother) ****Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater and Principal GLaDOS Notes Other couples Non-male/female romantic couples Arrow-Awesome's stories prominently feature homosexual couples made up of MarissaTheWriter characters. MarissaxChell features the romance between Wheatly and Fact Core, and, in the light of this romance, Marrissa Roberts breaks up with Wheatly and hooks up with Chell. However, Marissa disapproved of both of these relationships. Similarly, the relationship between a non-canon version of Skepkitty and GLaDOS in Portla 3 was met negatively by ASBusinessMagnet and this disapproval was a partial contributor to the removal of Portla 3. The first major non-male/female romantic couple to crop up in MarissaTheWriter stories is that between Raws Lovonde and Kanner Sorket, both female, in OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!. Nevertheless, Raws is ridiculed for being a lesbian by the falmer trollz, who assume that she had a failed affair with a male character. Other couples involving a human and an alien with candy corn horns and gray skin work on a similar principle; however, in those cases, the candy corn alien, despite their gender, can fulfill either reproductive role. The most notable example is Candacension Pixies, who, depending on the timeline, marries either Colonel Massacre (male, with her as a female "Betty Crocket") or Bethesda Ridgway (female, with her as a male "Ronald McDonald"). Another example is the relationship between Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez and Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez. In the Post-SCrash Session series, out of all the relationships between the Alpha Kids, the same-sex relationships between Janet Roberts and Roxa Lavigne, as well as Jack London and Dick Stiller, are the most troubling. Eventually, Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame describes these relationships as kismesissitude, one of the romance quadrants of Homestuck; however, while in Homestuck a kismesissitude is reproductive (at least in trolls, who the term applies to in the first place, and the cherubs), in MarissaTheWriter stories, its status is unknown. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host prominently features Cecil and Carlos of Welcome to Night Vale as a couple. However, while this couple receives a fair amount of romantic action, it, as well as various heterosexual couples, is ultimately of secondary importance to the relationship between Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts. In Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance, Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller are implied to only be a couple in support of gay rights, as Lately is in a relationship with Gaslenna Membrain and Ben is in a relationship with Oven Wilsen. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame is the first story to explicitly introduce a polyamorous couple, formed by Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez, Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez and Ian Jones-Burnett. However, the exact dynamics of this couple are unknown, including whether or not Jhonen and Ian consider themselves to be in a relationship together or only with Rebecca. Furthermore, the couple's child, Rose Quartz Vasquez, is explicitly described as being fathered by Jhonen and Rebecca, and Ian has no part in naming her. Couples where one party came out as transgender The relationship between characters meant to represent ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty is broken up prior to THE MARRISSA GAMES, due to ASBusinessMagnet converting back to reel fan from falmer troll, and therefore is not complicated by both parties coming out as transgender later on. However, ASBusinessMagnet's coming out does complicate the relationship between Principal Business Lady and Principal GLaDOS. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE refers to Business Lady as Caroline's "dad", and Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, while it acknowledges the couple, makes no effort to reconcile the idea that it might be homosexual. Explicitly non-romantic couples Oftentimes, when two male or two female characters get close together, they will imply a siblinghood, rather than a romantic relationship. So far, this includes Marrissa Roberts and Caroline, who agree to be "lick sisters" (despite Caroline being Marrissa's mother) in ITS MY LIFE!, Marrissa and Pimprose Evergreen, established as "Soul Sistas" in THE MARRISSA GAMES, and Bertha and Loise Boombooms, given the same last name by Candacension Pixies and therefore assuming that they are sisters, as established in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame and seen in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. Other examples In ITS MY LIFE!, Marrissa Roberts expresses a fantasy which includes, among other things, having a boyfriend who isn't space lost, like Wheatly is. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, Gale Thunderpants is visibly attracted to Agents J and K, but does not show any romantic advances towards them, as he wants to remain faithful to Hermoany. In her edit of THE MARRISSA GAMES, ASBusinessMagnet (prior to coming out) is grossed out by the implication of Business Man and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater being in a relationship, claiming that "he" (ASBusinessMagnet) is not gay. However, after coming out as transgender, she does not establish her sexual orientation; the only implication seen so far is in the Reddit essay of Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, where she claims that she might be either asexual or demisexual, due to the fact that she does not see sex as the be-all, end-all of life, and will pursue other interests more strongly. In Spectators of the Host, after Skepkitty comes out as transgender, Skepness Man expresses distaste, assuming that he will no longer have a female character to visit on Mother's Day. This is a direct setup for him to be adopted by Violet Beauregarde. See also *Heteronormativity on Wikipedia Category:LGBT concepts